Sleepover
by NiuNiu
Summary: Sometimes a supporting shoulder of a friend is needed. AOMOMO.


I just recently got into Aomomo ship so I'm still learning to understand both Aomine and Momoi as characters. This is a very good practice for me!

You can also follow these short fics at my Tumblr niuniente.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

It was supposed to be a good day, a very goo day for Momoi. She had planned everything carefully for the perfect outcome, went through the conversation in her head countless of times and even gotten some extra money for a new pair of shoes from her grandmother. She had tried on many shoes to go with the new dress she had bought from her favourite shop and put on in a public toilet, Aomine grumpily waiting outside with her bag. He had tossed he bag back to Satsuki as soon as she came back, murmuring that he didn't want to be seen with stupid girly bags, leading the way back to the busy streets. Satsuki was used to his behavior and even if she hadn't, his little grumpiness wouldn't have bothered her at all. Dancing a few circles around she had admitted out loud the shoes were the most pretty ones she had ever gotten. Aomine hadn't seen anything extra ordinary in her shoes.

Kise had immediately noticed her looks with his fully developed style eye, admiring her beauty and noting that Aomine should also say something nice to Satsuki. But he hadn't said anything, just murmured and turned away, looking bothered. Kise's kind words had given Satsuki more confidence. "I can do it, I absolutely can! This is the day when I will officially be awknowledged by my true love, Tetsu-kun", she had thought.

But in the end, the day wasn't as good as it had promised to be. Tetsuya simply smiled to her with his eyes - she could tell it even if it looked like Tetsuya had no specific emotion on his face - and admitted he viewed her as his dear true friend, similar to his team members. She could feel how the blood rushed down to her legs with his words, leaving her pale. She hadn't known what to think or say back to him.

Now, walking back home with Aomine by her side she still didn't know what to think about Tetsu-kun's answer. Walking forward eyes casted on the ground, with the teddy Aomine had gave her tightly in her embrace, Satsuki had to admit she felt very lost. Boys always oggled her so why she didn't appeal to Tetsu-kun? Wasn't she his kind of a woman? What kind of girls Tetsu-kun even liked? Perhaps if she could change something in her Tetsu-kun would-

A one missed step and the new shoes gave up under her for the second time this evening. And for the second time this evening Aomine caught her from midair.

"What the hell, why did you buy shoes you can't walk with you idiot?" he lectured her with a scowl. "Just so you know, if you break your legs because of your stupid shoes I'm not going to carry you home".

For his surprise Satsuki let out a angry groan and literally tore the shoes off from her feet, tossing them on the ground with a force.

"Fine, I'm not going to expect anything from you anyway", she huffed and lef the shoes there, starting walk forward without shoes. For a second Aomine was struck with her answer but he decided not to say anything. Silently he picked up the pair of shoes and followed her tiny frame. The teddy in her hand swayed back and worth with the pace of her hasty steps. He knew she wasn't angry with him.

When his house was coming closer Aomine closed the gap between them, offering the shoes back.

"Here".

She took a look at the shoes, thinking they probably brought her only bad luck. Hesitating she took them from him. He showed his hands down to his jeans pockets, looking forward into the distance.

"The house is empty, by the way".

He brushed past her, his elbow touching slightly her upper arm as he went by. Satsuki looked at his wide back and smiled weakly. The pink cell phone came outside from her pocket, painted finger nails finding the number she was looking. After a small silence she spoke with a calm voice.

"Hi mum, it's me. It's going to be late before I get back home, so I'm staying at Dai-chan's place. Yes it's okay to Aomines. Don't worry, Dai-chan is with me".

He knew she fought back her tears but being awkward with any situation involving emotions he knew there was only one thing he could do; offer a shelter for Satsuki for a while. For a moment to cry if she wanted to calm down before heading back home. After knowing Satsuki so long Aomine knew she hated crying in front of her parents.

Opening the front door Aomine led them both inside. Satsuki took her dirty knee high socks off before entering the house.

"Can I borrow a towel? I want to wash my feet", she asked weakly.

"Sure, you know where they are", he replied kicking his shoes off.

She nodded, trying to leave toward the bathroom but Aomine's voice stopped her.

"Satsuki."

Satsuki turned around. Aomine stood tall in the hall, next to his shoes.

"What did he say?"

His voice was gentle, concerned, the way Satsuki rarely heard it. Not being able to hold it all back anymore Satsuki buried her face into her hands and broke into sobbing. No words were said when she walked back to Aomine, standing on the edge which separated the cold hall from the wooden floor and allowed him to pull her into an embrace. She sobbed into his neck, ashamed.

Aomine wasn't a man of many words. He let Satsuki cry in peace without questioning or commenting. As long as she wanted, he would stood there and let her cry, clinging onto him. If she wanted to talk, she would.

"I wanted so much Tetsu-kun to like me", she hiccupped. "He said he liked me as a friend but that's not what I wanted".

"Tetsu is an idiot", that's what Aomine wanted to say, but he kept his mouth shut.

She didn't say anything more, but kept weeping over her broken heart, Aomine doing his best just to stand there as a safe place for her to cry in.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

When Satsuki finally made her way to the living room, it was already almost midnight. She had staid in the bath more than an hour, but it had definitely cheered her up.

Silently like a cat Satsuki the approached the sofa, where Aomine lolled, his long limbs spread here and there. He took a look at her and shifted to give her space to sit.

"Feeling better?" he asked while she sat next to him.

"Uh-huh. Long, warm bath is the woman's best friend", Satsuki replied brushing her damb hair behind her ear.

Aomine inspected her with a long stare, trying not to make it obvious that he was painfully aware of how nice his long t-shirt looked on her, revealing her bare legs - or how she didn't wear bra but let her bosom move freely with the movements of her body and hands.

"Thanks for borrowing me your shirt".

"Phf, it's not the first time you borrow my stuff, nor the last", Aomine replied turning his gaze back to the tv. "Anything else?"

Sighing Satsuki lied down, placing her head on Aomine's tigh, face towards the tv. She snuggled into a better position.

"Let me stay here for a moment, Dai-chan...", she sighed sounding sad and closed her eyes. For once he followed her request without complaining.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Satsuki".

His voice woke Satsuki up from her curled position. The tv had been switched off and the house was very silent. She pushed herself up to her knees, eyes trying to focuse on Aomine, who stood before her.

"Damn, you look like shit", he spoke his thoughts out loud. Satsuki frowned.

"Dai-chan...!"

"No, I mean you _really_ look like shit. Are you okay?"

"My head feels a bit funny, but it's because I fell asle-ACHOO!"

A loud sneeze escaped from Satsuki. And another one and another one. She sniffed after the triple attack of sneezes.

"Jesus fucking christ, why Kise even supported the idea of that skimpy dress at this time of the year", Aomine groaned helping Satsuki to stood up. Her palm felt cold but her face looked like burning. He inspected her from head to toe and back.

"I made the beds ready, but it seems it's better if you sleep on the bed and I sleep on the futon this night. You, upstairs, now. I'll make you some tea".

"Hehe, mama-Aomine-kun", Satsuki couldn't help the small snicker as she started to wobble, still half-asleep, to upstairs to Aomine's room. The comment amused her more than it did Aomine, who snorted angrily. Muttering something under his breath Aomine made his way to the kitchen, while Satsuki kept climping up the stairs.

It was easy to navigate to Daiki's room. Even in the complete darkness Satsuki would have been able to find it. It was the same room as always. As long as she was able to remember the room on the end of the hallway, on left, had been Daiki's. She opened the door and was greeted by a small table light, which was left on. On the floor there was a guest futon she had slept on many, many times. The air on the floor felt chilly against her bare feet and gladly she followed Aomine's suggestion and climbed on his bed. She was too tired to even switch the pillows and duvet from Aomine's bed to the ones on the guest futon. Satsuki simply buried herself underneath the soft fabrics and sighed, sounding pleased yet tired. The bed smelled like Dai-chan.

"I said you could use my bed, not my pillow and duvet", he murmured and nudged Satsuki with his knee. Satsuki turned around and made absolutely no effort to ever coming out from underneath the fluffy duvet. He frowned.

"If you don't get out there I'm going to pour this tea on you."

She sat up, murmuring something of "not cool mama-Aomine-kun" and took the offered tea cup before Aomine could fulfil his threath. When she had drank all of the green tea Aomine snatched his beddings and threw the guest ones at Satsuki.

"These are yours", he informed. Satsuki gave him a pout.

"I liked yours better..."

"No can do. I'm turning the light off."

With a little click the room went dark. Satsuki curled underneath her duvet and sighed. Her nose felt glogged and all she wished was to be able to sleep with it...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

She woke up in the middle of the night to a bounding head ache and annoyingly glogged nose. With a futile attempt to breath through nose Satsuki rose up. She would go to a kitchen to get some pain killer and tissues. That was indeed her plan, but while getting out of the bed and starting to walk towards the door Satsuki stumbled on a certain snoring obstacle on the floor.

Aomine bounced up like a startled cat when Momoi's full body hit his legs.

"What the hell are you doing?!" he hissed, voice croaked from sleeping.

Satsuki just lied on his legs on her stomach, blinking.

"...Dai-chan?"

"What?"

"...Oh I forgot, I'm at Aomines...", she muttered and sat slowly up, pulling the hem of Aomine's way too big T-shirt lower to cover her butt. She heard him sighing next to her.

"Where are you going?"

"To get some medicine. My head hurts".

Aomine stood up and turned the lights on. The slightly buzzing light hurt Satsuki's eyes. She took a squinting look at Aomine.

"Sorry I woke you up. I thought I was at home", she muttered a sincere apologize. He returned it with a wave of his hand.

"Nevermind. I go get it. Go back to bed".

With a few leaps he was gone from the room. He found the pain killers from the bath room and thought Satsuki might need some cooling pads and tissues, too. For a moment he pondered whether or not to take also the thermometer with him, but in the end Aomine left it there.

The air in the house felt cold without a shirt on so he hurried back upstairs in his loose jogging pants. He found Momoi on the bed – on his bed on the floor this time. She had curled underneath the duvet and looked like sleeping.

"Why can't you stay in our own bed...", he murmured to himself. Gently he nudged her awake with his foot.

"Hey, I got the medicine", Aomine informed Satsuki and knelt down next to her. She sat up, rubbing her eyes and sneezed loudly. Without a word Aomine handed her a tissue, which she took gladly. After she had managed to blow her nose and swallow the medicine despite her aching throath she wrapped the duvet thightly around her shivering body. Aomine pushed her loose strands away from her forehead and wiped it with a tissue.

"Dad just had a cold so mom bought some cooling pads", he told Satsuki while drying her face. "You should lie down".

Satsuki straightened herself on Aomine's futon. His eyebrows knitted together into an expression, which to Satsuki looked a bit worrysome.

"I said the futon is cool to sleep on. You should sleep on the bed. Besides I was sleeping here".

She shook her head with a small smile and allowed Aomine to place the cooling pad on her forehead. "It's not too cold if Dai-chan sleeps next to me".

His corner of the mouth switched.

"Are you trying to make me sick, too?" he licked his lips nervously. "You hate me when I'm sick."

"I'd never hate Dai-chan", she mumbled against the corner of the duver and yawned.

"Bullshit. You keep saying how annoying I am when I'm sick", Aomine snorted.

"Your complaining is annoying, that's all", she replied back.

He didn't say anything. Just sat in silence next to Satsuki, staring at her. Though her eyes where closed, Aomine knew she wasn't asleep. He moaned out loud, stood up and turned the light off.

"Fuck it's cold!" he protested against the temperature and yanked the duvet away from Satsuki. "Make some room, my ass is freezing", he muttered while pushing his way on the futon next to Satsuki. He threw the fluffy duvet over them and hoarded his pillow back. "Mine".

Satsuki sat up with a little smirk and reached to take her pillow from the bed. As always, Aomine was very possessive over his own pillow. He had always been like that. She placed the pillow on the futon and crept closer to Aomine. He had turned his back at her.

"It's been so long the last time we slept together like this", she said with a bit forlorn tone. The pad on her forehead felt colder than she had expected.

Aomine's side rose as he inhaled deeply. "Yeah".

"We used to share the same futon a lot when we were kids. When you grew up you started to complain 'ew, girl bugs' and refused to sleep next to me".

"...Yeah, guess I did".

"...I was a bit sad, back then, when you avoided me..."

He inhaled deeply again.

"Kids are like that. Little brats".

"...Dai-chan", she began with a quiet whisper "why do you think Tetsu-kun avoids me...?"

He didn't reply.

"I mean...", Satsuki looked for the right words "You know...guys oggle at me, there are probably many quys with crush on me at school. At least I think so but... but Tetsu-kun doesn't like me that way". She stopped to sniff. "Is there something wong with me, Dai-chan?"

"Listen", he said and turned to face Satsuki when the first tiny sob escaped from her lips. "You can't force anyone to fall in love. It doesn't work that way. If Tetsu doesn't find you attractive or his type, there's nothing we can do."

"So you mean I'm ugly? That Tetsu-kun thinks I'm ugly?" she howled.

"No, listen to what I say! I didn't say anything of you being ugly. I just said it's possible you're not Tetsu's type, that's all".

She looked at Aomine's face keenly with her moist eyes. "What kind of girls he likes then?"

"The hell I know", he groaned. "But I know what you're after with that and let me say it's stupid. You can't change for someone to be something you're not. That's cheating. Plus I'm sure Tetsu wouldn't want you to change. He'd probably say something like 'Momoi-san is good the way she is'".

A small smile broke on Satsuki's lips. "Yeah, Tetsu-kun would say so".

"So let's forget Tetsu now, allow him to make his own decision and you can concentrate on finding a guy who approves and accepts you the way you are", Aomine surprised even himself with the pep talk. He received a nod with a hum from Satsuki's side.

He turned his back again to Satsuki and wished her good night, saying that her flu would get worse if she didn't sleep enough. She nudged his thigh with her knee and chuckled again something of the mama-Aomine-kun. It was fine by Aomine, as long as she wouldn't weep.

The warmth of Satsuki next to him radiated on his bare back. He wondered why they hadn't shared the bed earlier. It was nice, calm and relaxing. He wished Satsuki felt the same being next to him.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The clock was stating past 3 am when Aomine snapped out from his sleep. He heard again the same odd noise and noticed it came from Satsuki blowing her nose.

"Are you okay? Do you need more tissues?" he croaked turning on his back to look at Satsuki. She sat next to him, shivering.

"Dai-chan..."

His name was nothing but a fragile fragment on her lips. She buried her face on her tiny palms and sobbed. Satsuki had tried to forget Kuroko, just go to sleep and start everything fresh tomorrow, but she couldn't. Whenever she closed her eyes she saw Tetsu-kun's gently smiling face spoking to her "I like you, as I like my team mates". Over and over and over again. She felt so stupid for dragging Kise into this – he had helped her so much and she had just failed. Failed miserably. Crying she had started to think it had been stupid to fall in love with Tetsuya in the first place.

Aomine's warm embrace wrapped her back into the reality from her thoughts. He let his chin rest on Satsuki's shoulder and pressed his head agaist her temple. She sobbed loudly.

"I'm sorry".

His breathing felt warm on Satsuki's collar bone. "Nah, don't be".

"It's a bit difficult to let go", she tried to smile between the tears. His heaviness on her shoulders was comforting. "I didn't want to cry so much".

Aomine hummed for a reply. He pretty much knew whatever he would say, it wouldn't help Satsuki feel any better. If she needed to cry, she should do it. He would stay there, similarly as when they had arrived his home earlier. She did indeed cry, and the louder her voice became the harder Aomine pulled her against his chest. There was no need for words.

Slowly, little by little, she calmed down, gulping down the last tiny hiccups.

"Thank you, Dai-chan. I don't need to pull 'I'm OK'-act with you", she thanked him, brushing her palm against his forearm. Aomine shifted his head to lean better against her head and murmured. His murmur was barely a whisper in Satsuki's ear.

"I'd see through that shit anyway".

Funny. She hadn't actually never realised how deep Daiki's voice had became during these years.

She nodded as a reply "Yeah, you would see through that".

"I don't get it though. Why you didn't see this coming with your inner prediction vision what-that-thing-was-called?" he questioned Satsuki outloud, not being exactly sure was that a wise thing to do. She shifted in his hold and sneezed twice.

"You know, I can predict where things go when it's about other persons, but I can't do that with things which are related to me..", she explained and wiped her nose with a tissue. "It would be so much easier if I could predict my life and development..." Satsuki sighed ND leaned her head back against his.

"On the other hand it would be boring", he stated. Satsuki in his hold nodded again with a smile.

"Yeah, it would be", she admitted and fondled his chin with her fingers. Her hand brushed up to Aomine's back of the neck and petted his hair. "Dai-han's actually pretty good at pep talking".

"I'm the best at anything", Aomine murmured back, trying to ignore how nice her petting felt.

"Except cleaning", she added. He snorted dramatically through his nose, but said nothing. After a while of silence between them Aomine tightened his hold on Satsuki and buried his nose on the nape of her neck.

"Fuck it's cold" he groaned seeking more warmth from Satsuki. Her cheeks flared up with the same pace his lips pronounced the curse on her skin. She wondered if he did that on purpose or not. Slowly Satsuki places her hand on Aomine's arms. The skin underneath her touch was a bit chilly.

"A shirt would do the trick", she cleared her throat. He hummed eyes closed.

"You have my shirt".

"There are more in the closet", she tried.

"Too troublesome. Don't want to", Aomine groaned. It was too humiliating to admit out loud he preferred warming himself up next to Satsuki more than he liked the idea of dressing up.

In her head Satsuki had already been prepared to hear some argument from Aomine to this shirt matter, but right now she didn't feel like saying anything. To be honest, she was once happy Aomine argued back to her suggestion. It was assuring, warm and calming to sit in the dark room in Dai-chan's embrace. She noticed thinking he would never let go.

"Maybe you should take the duvet? The coach will nag at you if you get a flu."

"Hrmm, you're the one who has the flu here..."

"I think the painkiller and tea are helping", Satsuki told him and hit the fact her head was spinning. Was it due the flu or the sudden realization of Aomine's closeness, she couldn't tell. She made an effort to lie down.

"Let's go to sleep".

Aomine was happy the room was dark, as otherwise Satsuki would have been able to see how his face dropped when she broke the embrace. He was a bit selfish wanting to cuddle for more, but he allowed her to lie on the futon. Throwing the duvet on them he followed her and snuggled close. Satsuki's eyes widened.

"Dai-chan? What are you doing?"

Her voice was full of surprise. He ignored it perfectly and cleared his throat with a cough.

"You're going to cry in your sleep anyway so better handle this now..." Aomine explained muttering with an embarrassed tone. Of course she saw through it, knowing he worried over her. She kept questioning herself whether the hotness radiating on her face was caused by the fever or by her childhood friend when she returned the snuggling attempt, pressing against his upper body.

"Good night, Dai-chan". That was all she was able to say, as she feared her voice would break.

"Night", he replied nonchalantly and yawned loudly, trying to hide with the sound of the yawn the drumming in his heart.

Without any surprise it was Aomine who fell asleep the fastest. His soft snoring echoed in the room. Satsuki was too conscious to move even an inch. Her eyes hurt still a bit from crying when she suddenly remembered what Kise had asked from her.

"_Why you want to go to date with Kurokocchi? You're always around with Aominecchi"._

Satsuki had argued back that it wasn't the same thing – accompanied with Aomine's similar comment – but look on the Kise's face had been half surprised, half amused.

"Maybe Kise is the one who can predict my future", Satsuki whispered to herself, wondering if she went from a conclusion to another too fast. Right now she was too sick by the flu, too tired by the Tetsuya's answer and too overwhelmed by Aomine's scent to think clearly. Following Aomine's snoring example she closed her eyes and fell safe sleep, head pressed against his still cool skin.


End file.
